I Love Ya Stranger
by mahoneyb8
Summary: When Aizen is finally dead, and Toshiro is dropped into the hands of the man who killed him, Gin Ichimaru, who makes Toshiro an offer that for some reason unknown to him, seems hard to resist. WARNING: Yaoi HitsuGin
1. Will Ya Marry Meh?

**Well this little idea just popped in my head.. Haha. I think it's good, but it was random. It was just off a dream, guess that's what I get for reading yaoi fics before bed, but here I am. I love this idea, so I'm going to write it. And please give me reviews, I really want to know what you guys think about my work. And yes, Gin had a lot of typos because that is how he talks, so any grammar mistakes are supposed to be there. Enjoy.**

Toshiro Hitsugaya was a prestigious captain, lots of power and expectations. He was a prodigy, one of a kind. Youngest captain Soul Society had ever known, with a zanpaktou that only came around every couple thousand years. Some would say he was quite special, and he wanted his captain status well known. This, was another reason he despised nicknames. He wanted to be addressed as "Captain Hitsugaya" and nothing less. When nicknames were bestowed, he felt as though he was being treated like a child, and he did not like this. Not one bit.

This captain was normally on top of things, knew what was going on, and how to handle it. Today, was completely different. He stared at the ceiling of the dark room, wondering how he got there. Every limb, spot, and cavity of his body was sore, very sore, and he was covered in bandages. He didn't know this room, had never been there before and he glanced around. The room was large with an open ceiling and white walls. There was furniture in this room that looked like it belonged in a mansion, but then again, with the size of this room, it may very well be that of a mansion.

He spotted his captain's robes under the window on a table, his sword laid next to the neat pile of blood covered clothing. _What happened to me?_ The 10th captain wondered as he tried to sit up and he winced.

"Take it easy Toshi. Ya dun wanna hurt yerself moar."

Toshiro froze. He knew this voice well, too well. It was a voice he couldn't forget and he glanced up, a face smiling at him like always. Gin Ichimaru. This man was one who was very confusing, a traitor. He helped, then betrayed, then helped, then betrayed. It's like he didn't even know what side he was on.

"...I-Ichimaru?" Toshiro's eyes went wide at this man, looking him over. He was in a bathrobe, black with light lavender pajamas underneath and white slippers, and he sat Indian style at the foot of the bed.

"Took ya long enough Toshi. I been sittin' here fer 20 minutes or so..." He chuckled, that smile glued to his face.

"Where the hell am I?" Toshiro wondered, looking around. He was in a strangers house, and Gin was here to. _ What in Hell's name is going on?_

"Oh, this is da house dat me and Sousuke lived in when we was here in Da World of Da Livin'."

Toshiro froze again. _So this isn't a strangers house? Wait no, yes it is. I've met them, I know their names, but everything else they're ever told me are lies. They are indeed strangers and here I am, stuck in their trap..._

"Ya 'kay Toshi? Ya look like yer about ta be sick.." Gin tilted his head, smiling.

"Shut the hell up Ichimaru." Toshiro went to jump to his feet, wanting to grab his stuff and run, but his muscles ached beyond belief and he fell back in the bed with a yelp, wincing. 

"Ooh dat ain't smart Toshi. Yer hurt perty bad..." Gin pouted and walked over, trying to reposition Toshiro, who flailed at the touch, even bit Gin's arm- "Toshi, I can't help ya if yer goin' to be bitin' and fightin' like dat..."

"Don't touch me you stranger!" Toshiro wasn't sure why he used that word, but it had just slipped off the tongue. Gin was a stranger now.

"Stranger? Dat ain't nice Toshi, Ya know who I am..."

"NO I DON'T! YOU'VE LIED TO EVERYONE! YOU ARE A STRANGER!" Toshiro yelled, wanting Gin to get it in his head. Toshiro did not trust Gin, wasn't sure he even knew who Gin was anymore.

Gin pouted. "Toshi, ya dun know the half of et..."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU BASTARD!" Toshiro glared. Gin knew he hated nicknames, he was just messing with him.

Gin rolled his eyes behind his slits. "Oh, yer always so temperamental... Ya still dun know the half of et... And if ya dun shut up, I ain't gonna tell ya."

"I don't want to hear anything you say." Toshiro crossed his arms, trying to ignore the pain in his shoulders as he did so.

"So ya dun wanna know why yer here and why yer so beat up?" Gin smirked, knowing Toshiro would want to know this information. Toshiro wanted to know it as much as Gin wanted to tell him.

Toshiro flinched. He wanted to know, and his eyes glanced to Gin for a second, then back to the wall. "Speak..."

Gin smirked, tilting his head to the side. "Sousuke is dead." Toshiro froze at these words. _Did I hear him right? Did this man just tell me, that the evil who had hurt so many peoples, the evil whose hatred I have for burns bright, this evil, was dead?_

"B-BUT HOW?"

"Ya dun 'member much, do ya Toshi? Well, ya see, Aizen and I were just walkin' around in Hueco Mundo, just talkin' about his next plan with some of the arrancars startin' getting' rowdy and fightin' with one another. So we told 'em to solve der problems somewhere else and ended up fightin' them and we sent them to Karakura town." Gin shrugged at this. "Me and Tosen thought it was a good idea. Den Aizen got all mad fer some reason, I just thought it would be more souls he'd want, but he dun seem to like et... So me and Tosen came ta Da World of Da Livin'. Aizen tagged along and apparently ya were on a mission to get some hollow or somethin' and just happened to be in the area.. Ya and Aizen got into a fight and I thought it was a good time... See, I had meself a plan."

Toshiro was looking at him now like a little kid listening to a bed time story. He was so intrigued, he wasn't sure if Gin was lying, but if so, he was doing a great job at it. "A plan?"

Gin smirked at Toshiro's actions. It entertained him. "From da day I met dat man, I swore I would be da one ta kill 'im..."

Toshiro's eyes went wide. "But...?"

"I followed him? Did his dirtay work? I had ta, or else he'd see et comin'... After Tosen was down, and Aizen knocked ya out, I went for et..."

This all sounded a little too good to be true to Toshiro, but he wanted to believe it so bad. He decided not to let himself think about it, because he knew the more he thought about it, the more he would doubt it. "So...Ichimaru, this house..?"

"Wat about et?"

"...Why something so big?" Toshiro wondered. This house seemed giant.

"Both meh and Sousuke liked da finer thangs in life." He shrugged. "I like perty thangs, so I like to surround mahself with dem..."

Toshiro nodded. "So...Why did you bring me back here?"

"Ta bandage ya up. Dun wanna leave ya in da middle of da street... And I got an offer fer ya..."

Toshiro blinked. "An offer?"

"Yah... I am willin' ta give ya thirty thousand dollars if ya answer yes to dis one question...:

Toshiro's eyes went wide. He had no clue what the question would be, but that was a lot of money. He waited and listen.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya... Will ya marry meh?"


	2. The Night My Ice Cold Heart Melted

**Ok, time for the second chapter! Haha, two in one day. Well I'm having fun writing this, so I decided to just go ahead and add more right away... Did you guys like the first? Please let me know. **

Toshiro froze, his heart skipping a beat, eyes now wide. _M-marry him? Was he serious? Ok, so let me get this straight. The most evil man I know, was killed by this man, who is a traitor to everyone almost. And now this man has helped me, and bandaged me up, taken me to The World Of The Living, and just offered me $30,000 to marry him... What the fuck?_

Gin smiled wider. "I know yer gonna need sum time ta think about dis Toshi, so dun worray. I ain't gonna force an answer out of ya now. I'm goin' ta head to bed, and I'll be right down da hall if ya need anythin' or make up yer mind. So just come and find meh." Gin smiled a little wider and walked over, and before Toshiro could move, Gin planted a kiss on his nose, and danced out lithely.

Toshiro's cheeks were now bright, and he was frozen in place. He couldn't think, and he wasn't sure he was even breathing. His fingers were knotted in the blanket on him despite the aching pain in his shoulders. He had never had anyone kiss him like that. Of course had gotten little kisses on the face from grandmothers, even a few on the cheek from Momo, but he found those as friendly kisses, nothing more. And now this man, this traitor, stranger even, had just kissed him on the nose like he loved him. Loved him, a stranger. Can you love a stranger?

Toshiro shook those thoughts out of his head. Marriage? He was just a kid, though he would never admit it to others... Though it would make him look older. _Wait... Am I actually considering this? I mean, he is a traitor... But not at the same time... Ugh... And does he think he can just pay for someone's love? What am I, a prostitute? And why does he want me? Is he some sort of sick pedophile with a weird fetish? How dare he ever try to make me part of that... Sicko..._ Toshiro growled to himself and pushed up from the bed, ignoring the pain. He looked in each room, more like slamming their doors open. He was going to find Ichimaru and give him a piece of his mi- ….Nevermind.

He found him, and he was curled up on his bed, asleep, but even more surprising, there was something in his arms. And Toshiro walked over, for a closer look and it was like a plush version of Toshiro and cheeks went bright, staring at it.

_…..What the hell is that? _Toshiro reached out and took it, looking at it and Gin moved his hands around, searching for it.

"Toshi where'd ya go..." Gin muttered, turning over. "Dun leave meh alone... I hate being alone..."

Toshiro stared at him for a moment. "And your always alone, aren't you?" Toshiro tilted his head to the side, just watching Gin. He wasn't sure what to think, but he know, he was always alone to. Toshiro liked it better that way, because the people he was around normally annoyed him, or thought him a freak or a child. So he stayed alone, but sometimes he wondered what it would be like if he found someone who didn't get on his nerves, someone who didn't think him a freak or a child, someone who treated him equally. But, was there such a person? Could a stranger be that person? And his eyes trailed back to Gin, looking him over, and he walked over to the other side of the bed, just watching his face, the plush still in his hand, holding it by an arm. Gin didn't smile in sleep, only sometimes, and it was never his normal smile, just a little, truly happy smile. Gin also muttered a lot in sleep, and every now and then, Toshiro would hear his name and blush a bit. _What is he dreaming about? _Toshiro wondered, listening closer.

"I love ya Toshi..." Gin muttered, a smile appearing on his face.

Toshiro froze. _D-did he just say that? You've got to be kidding me, he can't love me.. I'm only a stranger to him, like he is to me... Aren't I?_

"Well doncha love meh back Toshi?" Gin muttered, his smile disappearing.

Toshiro glanced up at him, not sure what to say but the words escaped his lips. "I love you... Stranger..." He wasn't sure if he meant it, but Gin was sleeping, so what could it hurt? He was only trying to get the feel of saying it, hoping it would help him determine if he actually did love him.

Gin actually got a little smile on his face again. "I love ya to stranger..."

Toshiro glanced up. He had never heard these words before, he had never told someone he loved them, and he sure as hell never had them said back. And before he knew it, he could feel the tears running down his cheek. When was the last time he cried? He couldn't even begin to tell you, but here he was, crying in the room that belonged to a stranger he think he loved.

He normally always felt cold, to himself and to others, but suddenly, he felt warm, even as the cool tears streamed down his cheek. He had always had a heart of ice with and iron solid lock, that kept them all out, but suddenly he felt like the lock had broken, like the ice that in cased his heart melted and the water from it was turned into tears.

His heart melted and by morning, there was a puddle on the floor...


	3. Even If Yer Pretendin'

**Sorry that the first two have been rather short, but I update fast, so does that make up for anything? ….No? Oh well. **

Gin had always been a sound sleeper, but he wasn't sure he hadn't died temporarily and come back to life. Right here next to him, was Toshiro, curled in a ball, looking like he had been crying most of the night. _How da hell did I sleep through dis?_

He turned, sitting up and looking down at the smaller male. Gin just stared at him, not sure what to do or say. He didn't want to wake up Toshiro, who looked beyond tired, but he wanted to know his answer. Gin sighed and crawled out of the bed, putting the covers over Toshiro and walked out.

"Ta breakfast..." Gin muttered, ducking out of the door, leaving it open ajar and headed down to the kitchen. He cooked a rather lot, normally cooking for him, Sousuke and sometimes some of the espada or Tosen. He sighed, cooking quietly, making eggs, bacon, toast and cutting up some watermelon that him and Sousuke had just bought a few days ago. Hard to believe that man was dead so soon, but Gin had done it. He had killed Sousuke Aizen, and while he did it, he had smiled.

Gin smiled now, like he always had. Why does he smile? Why, no one knows except for him, and he'd only admit such to those very close to him.

He continued to cook, being pretty good at it. And he finally finished, sighing and had everything set up and pretty. There was a smaller table in the kitchen, with two chairs and a small vase in the middle with a single white rose in it. Gin replaced this rose every chance he got, and they were always white. Gin preferred them white. He had never cared for the color red, he saw too much of it. White was a sadder color, something you saw a lot of but no one ever acknowledged. Gin was different, he wanted to make white feel special. He set the table, put stuff on the plate to his liking and even poured two glasses of milk, with a smile.

He took a deep breath and headed up, ducking into his room to find the 10th captain now awake, rubbing his eyes like a small child up from a nap. "Did ya sleep well Toshi?"

Toshiro glanced up at him, still half asleep. "Not really..." He was only in a pair of boxers and bandages, but he didn't realize how exposed he was.

"Ya hungry? I made us breakfast..." Gin walked over to the foot of the bed.

"I guess.." Toshiro yawned, standing up but winced. "Damn wounds..." He tried to walk but nearly fell and Gin caught him by his arm, pulling him back as he winced and Gin swooped him up into his arms and carried him downstairs and Toshiro blushed madly. "W-what are you doing?"

"Well I ain't gonna watch ya walk 'round in pain... So I's carryin' ya." Gin smiled down at him, and kept walking downstairs until he got into the kitchen and the smell hit Toshiro, his stomach growling and he blushed darker. "Someone is hungry..." Gin chuckled, setting Toshiro in his chair. Toshiro looked over the food, watermelon. He saw the watermelon and he wanted to attack it, this boy loved watermelon, could eat it non-stop all day.

Gin smirked, even chuckled at Toshiro's stare. "You can go ahead and eat some... If ya keep starin' at et like dat, it might try ta run away in fright..."

Toshiro rolled his eyes and took a slice, taking a bit out of it, and being as skilled as he was, he managed to spit the seeds out in the trashcan across the room, and after a moment Gin clapped. "...Why the hell are you clapping Ichimaru?"

"Dat was amazin' Toshi." He smiled, all happy. "I ain't neva seen nobody do dat..."

"...I just spit seeds Ichimaru, stop being stupid. Anyone can do that." He shrugged, taking another bite.

Gin rolled his eyes. "Nobody I know can do dat..." He crossed his arms, pouting.

"So... Your offer..." Toshiro muttered done his slice of watermelon. He was looking down.

Gin looked at him now, wanting to hear what he would say. "Wat about et?"

"What exactly do you mean by marry you?"

"I mean just that. I want us to\a get married, ring 'n all, and have a life together. Kissin', huggin', sex, anything that comes along with it... Even if your just pretendin' to love meh..."

Toshiro tried to ignore the sex comment, but the last thing caught his attention. "Pretending? You would love someone who didn't really love you? Are you stupid?"

"Maybe... I'm moar lonely den anythin' though... And I hate bein' alone... I'd rather someone pretend ta love meh and make me feel like I'm not alone den just stayin' alone..." He looked down, a frown on his face.

Toshiro stared at him for a moment, and he looked down to. And after several minutes he took a deep breath, and looked back up at Gin. "I accept your offer."


	4. I'm Marrying A Stranger

**I hope everyone is enjoying the fact that I get bored and update this like constantly haha. So yeah, Toshiro say yes! Who saw that coming? …..All of you? *cricket cricket* Oh well...**

Gin glanced up at Toshiro, staring for a moment, frown gone, but no smile either, eyes open for once, but they were rather wide, like he had expected Toshiro to say no. "R-really?"

"Yes really..." Toshiro looked back down, blushing now, arms crossed. Gin's eyes went back to their normal squints and he suddenly smiled wide.

"Ya won't regret dis Toshi." He leaned in and placed his lips to Toshiro's forehead and he blushed deeply, his eyes looking to Gin, but he didn't pull away. He wasn't used to this, but in a way, he liked it. _It feels... Nice? Is that the word? _Toshiro wondered as he continued to blush and Gin pulled away with a big smile.

"Well what if I do Ichimaru?" That thought just popping in his head and Gin frowned.

"Well, if after a year, yer still not happy, I'll let ya leave, no if, and's, or but's on mah part. Sound good?"

Toshiro nodded. "Sounds fair enough... So when is this, wedding of ours?" Toshiro took a strip of bacon, biting off the end and chewing.

"Tonight."

Toshiro stiffened. "So soon?"

"I wanna make ya mine as soon as I can Toshi." Gin smiled a bit wider, somehow having already finished his food, though Toshiro hadn't really seen him eat anything, but maybe Toshiro just wasn't paying attention.

"But I just agreed to this! Don't couples usually takes months to plan the wedding and the honeymoon and all that!"

"Dat's normal couples Toshi. I dun think we're normal." Gin chuckled. "And we can have a honeymoon if ya want, but I was thinkin' it was a tad bit early ta be askin' ya ta sleep with meh..."

Toshiro blushed dark and looked down. "The honeymoon can wait..." Toshiro wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready to do that with Gin, considering the man was a stranger after all.

"Ya almost done eatin'?" Gin looked to his half empty plate, not sure if Toshiro was a light eater or not.

"Huh?" Toshiro looked up at him and blinked. "Oh!" He looked down at his plate. "Not really..." He sighed and went back to eating. The food was very good, considering he never thought Gin could cook. He didn't really know the man at all to be honest.

Gin got up, smiling and took his own plate, rinsing it and setting it in the sink and rinsing out his cup and such. He hummed as he did, in a good mood now. After breakfast, Gin cleaned Toshiro's dishes, though Toshiro wanted to do it himself, but Gin kept saying the same thing over and over again.

"Yer hurt Toshi, just relax. I's taking care of et."

Toshiro sighed. He found the way Gin talked weird, very weird. His words were pronounced differently, sometimes broken up, and his grammar was atrocious. And sometimes Toshiro didn't understand half of what came out of his mouth, then he got to wondering, _Where is Ichimaru from? ...And who is taking who's last name? I mean, Toshiro Ichimaru? Or Gin Hitsugaya? _Both sounded odd to him, and then Gin left the room, saying he was going to grab something from his room and a thought popped into Toshiro's head.

"I'm marrying a stranger..."


	5. The Stranger In My Bed

Toshiro Hitsugaya had woken up that morning, with that name, and by the time he laid in bed at 10pm, he was Toshiro Ichimaru. He stared at the ceiling, not sure what to think anything. "A stranger... Put this ring on my finger... And said 'I Do' to me today..." Toshiro sighed, staring the the ceiling. _That wedding..._ He thought to himself.

_White, so much white. He had leaned down and whispered in my ear how much he loved that color, and I remember flinching, his breath hot in my ear and it scared me. Not because he was creepy... but because, it felt nice to have someone breath hot on my skin... Ugh, what a thought... Makes me feel like a pervert..._ The young captain blushed to himself and he glanced to the side. _And then, he had an arch thing, covered in all these white roses and vines, and I really wanted to run out of there... It was weird... And Ichimaru's smile was... Different? It wasn't so wide, so mocking... It was small, normal, natural, like a real smile, like he was happy, not like he was pretending to be. And the way he seemed to say everything as he stood there, in a white suit, just staring down at me. He didn't open his eyes or anything, but he just seemed so... Different. I can't think of another way to explain any of this, he was different. He seemed so odd, compared to the Ichimaru I knew. Once again, this is why he's a stranger, too many surprises.. And today, he tried to kiss me... I remember him leaning down, I remember his cool forehead pressed against mine. I remember his hot breath as it hit my face and neck, and made me sweat. And I remember freaking out at the last minute and turning my head to.._

Toshiro sighed, facepalming. That would have been his first kiss, and it would've been with the man he married. He really had married a total stranger, that kept popping back into his head and it was going to drive him insane. He sighed, and he turned on his side and suddenly screamed, and jumped, falling off the bed.

Gin, was now somehow on the bed, having came out of nowhere. "Are ya 'kay Toshi?" He peeked over the side.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?"

Gin titled his head. "I've done been here fer 5 minutes Toshi, ya were just starin' at da ceilin' n' ya were just so darn cute I couldn't bring mahself ta stop ya."

Toshiro blushed dark, glancing to the side. "I'm fine Ichimaru..."

"Aww Toshi, we're married now. Ya can at least call meh by mah first name, besides, when ya call someone Ichimaru now, ya technicallay could be talkin' ta yerself."

Toshiro's eye twitched in annoyance. "Stop calling me Toshi, it's Captain Hits-" He stopped, remembering the name change and he sighed. "Great..."

"Aw Toshi, do ya not like bein' called Ichimaru?"

"No, I'll live, but Toshi pisses me off..."

Gin frowned. "I'll think of sumthin' else den..."

"Can't you just call me Toshiro?"

"But der ain't no fun in dat..." He pouted.

Toshiro sighed, annoyed. "...Why are you in my bed?"

"Ya mean our bed, riiiiiight? Married peoples sleep in da same bed..." He patted the spot next to him, and when Toshiro just blushed and gave him a look, he rolled his eyes behind his slits and got on his feet, prancing over and putting a hand on either side of Toshiro's waist and hoisting him up into his arms and Toshiro's light blush went tomato red and Gin just smiled and set him down.

"G-Gin, what the hell do you think your doing?" He blushed dark, as Gin put a blanket over him, then crawled in next to him.

"Aw, ya called meh Gin!" He smiled wide, and he wound his arms around Toshiro from behind, who blushed and tried to get away, but after several minutes of getting no where, he sighed and gave up.

Tonight, he was sleeping in a stranger's embrace.


	6. Diaya, as in Diamond

Gin turned over, sighing and looked at the ceiling. The morning sun was shining in the window and the glare was in his squinted eyes. He turned, pulling the covers over his head in an attempt to run from the sunlight, and gave a small chuckle to his idiotic action. After a few moments he uncovered himself, looking to the ceiling for a brief moment, then glanced to his side. There, laid his own little angel, sleeping there, the light shining brilliantly off his snow white hair, and he was curled up, being so small and tiny, looking delicate. His eyes were closed, fast asleep, palms together, hands laid under his head. His hair was messy, and hung around his face, plenty of spikes around, but they hung lower than normal, and he laid there, relaxed.

Gin stared, and this was now his husband, something he could barely believe, but it overjoyed him so much. And he gently ran his long, skinny fingers over Toshiro's flawless cheeks, staring and he leaned in, planting kisses along his jaw line and over his ear and onto his forehead, and down in between his eyes and over his nose, and he stopped, their lips barely touching and pulled back, staring at him. He didn't want to kiss him yet, not until Toshiro was awake and ready for it.

Toshiro seemed to be a heavy sleeper, with the many things he slept through. Gin had him in a fresh pair of clothes, having not changed his underwear, knowing Toshiro would freak, and his hair was gelled up in it's usual spikes and neat and everything, and he was laid up on the couch downstairs, still asleep. Gin sat next to him, in a pair of gray sweats and a white muscle shirt, no socks, with an arm wound around Toshiro's small shoulders. Gin had the remote in his left hand, being left handed and he flipped through channels, looking for something interesting or at least decent.

Toshiro shifted a bit, turning into Gin, his right hand knotting in Gin's shirt and Gin looked to him, his right hand coming up and running in his hair, leaning his head down to look at Toshiro. "Are ya 'kay Daiya?"

_(Diaya is Japanese for "Diamond") _

Toshiro cracked his eyes open slightly, and he glanced to Gin, rubbing his eyes, and pushed himself back a little. "I'm fine... Where are we?"

"In da livin' room." Gin blinked, running his fingers over Toshiro's scalp, brushing into his hair. Toshiro freezed and reached up and grabbed Gin's hand, pulling it out of his hair and setting it on the arm rest and crossed his arms, looking to the tv. Gin blinked, and after a moment of silence, he put his hand back in Toshiro's hair and Toshiro got an annoyed look and pried it away again.

"Stop it, I hate people touching my hair. Married to you or not, it's off limits."

Gin pouted and sighed, looking down, leaving his hand on the arm rest and he looked down at his knees, which were boney, even through his sweats, that were baggy, but at the same time clung to his skinny figure, and the shirt was tight, and his figure was boney, almost like a skeleton. His facial features were pointy and elongated. His eyes were wider than most, but shorter also, when open anyway. And his nose was long, with a pointy tip, and his chin was cup sharp, along with pointy jaw lines. And his mouth could become wider as he smiled, him having worked on that smile for years, it now seeming natural. Most people's mouths would hurt smiling like him, but he always felt fine like that.

Toshiro glanced to him, looking his features over, and Gin's left forearm was laying along his thigh, and at the wrist, it went over the knee, the hand hanging loosely, like it dangling, and his wrist made a sharp turn.

"...Your pointy." Toshiro blinked, tilting his head with a wide eyed, child-like, innocent expression.

Gin looked to him, tiling his head, his mouth in an "O" shape, his eyes squinting tighter for a moment, like he was blinking without opening his eyes. "...I'm pointay?"

Toshiro nodded. "Very." He blinked twice, his expression adorable. "Like... You don't have curves like most people, you have points."

Gin squinted his eyes like a blink again. "...Thank ya?"

"I'm not trying to insult you or anything..." Toshiro looked down, sighing, wondering why he even opened his mouth.

"I know ya ain't... Dat's just sumthin' I dun get told often..." Gin squinted with a blink. "Bein' called pointay ain't a normal thang..."

Toshiro blinked, looking up at him. "I think with you, someone would've said something by now..."

Gin shook his head. "Nope, most people dun look at how skinnay I am, dey just stare at mah smile and call meh a fox faced whateva pops ta mind."

Toshiro nodded. "Well you do rather look like a fox..."

"I think foxes are cute, so imma take da as ya callin' meh cute, 'kay?" He tilted his head adorably.

Toshiro blushed, glancing to the side. "I never said that."

"Sure ya didn't." Gin smiled, poking his cheek and Toshiro slapped his hand away and Gin pouted. "Diaya, playin' rough ain't nice."

"Diaya?" Toshiro didn't turn his head, but his eyes trailed over to Gin.

"Diaya, as in Diamond. Yer mah perty lil' sparklin' gem dat I cherish, aren't ya?" Gin smiled, and he meant every word with so much passion put into each syllable, even if they were rather mispronounced.

Toshiro blushed darker, and his eyes went to the wall, staring at him. "...Fine."

Gin tilted his head once again. "Fine what?"

"Fine, you can call me that."

"Ooh!" Gin jumped, clapping his hands together with a wide smile.

Toshiro jumped, looking to him. "What!"

Gin smiled wider. "I, Gin Ichimaru, am sure proud of mahself. I found a nickname dat da big n' bad 10th Squad Captain approves of!"

Toshiro blushed, but he didn't mind the big comment. "I guess you are the first..."

Gin smiled and sat back, wounding his arm tightly around Toshiro, pulling his face close to his chest and Toshiro went rigid, staring at Gin's chest with a dark blush. Gin rubbed his back, and it was soothing, but he was just so close, and it felt weird to Toshiro, but he sighed and tried to relax. He laid his head on Gin's chest. He blushed dark after placing his cheek against him, being able to feel one of Gin's nipples through the thin shirt and he tried to readjust himself, blushing furiously.

By the time Toshiro finally was able to relax, he was leaned over Gin's lap, head over Gin's heart, it being slightly uncomfortable, but Toshiro felt better than way, knowing he wasn't being sexual in any way.

Gin after a moment, sighed, and he suddenly put his hands on either side of Toshiro's waist and picked him up, setting Toshiro in his waist, so one of Toshiro's legs were on either side of Gin's hips, Toshiro's knees against Gin's waist and Toshiro blushed furiously at this new position, feeling rather exposed, even when fully dressed.

"G-Gin what are you doing?"

"Ya dun look veray comfortable da oder way, so dis way ya seem moar comfortable..." He said, pulling Toshiro's head closer, rubbing his back and Toshiro was tense, not able to relax like this. He could feel Gin's length through his sweat pants against his bottom, Gin not wearing boxers. Toshiro was just in his boxers, along with a pair of black sports shorts, and a t-shirt was way too big to him, but was a light cotton material.

Toshiro just closed his eyes, trying to relax. He found all of this weird, this man being older and larger than him. He honestly didn't even know how two men would go about having sex, and the ideas that popped in his head scared him. The idea of Gin touching him in any sexual way scared him, but even with this pose, Gin didn't seem too interested in sex, he was just cuddling Toshiro gently, rubbing his back. He didn't even go very low on his back. Toshiro sighed loudly and tried to relax, tried to even cuddle back.

Gin suddenly laid down, just leaning the two of them to the side and Toshiro's legs slipped behind him and around his waist, and he blushed darker, trying to push away but Gin kept him close and he closed his eyes, not knowing what Gin would do next, even a little afraid.

The smiler looked at him, relaxed and he kissed Toshiro's forehead. "Please relax, I'm not goin' ta do nothin' ya dun like." Toshiro blushed at the kiss, but gave a curt nod, and tried to relax, but as soon as Gin kissed his forehead again, he was back to blushing and squirming,

Gin sighed, looking at him and suddenly brought both hands up, placing on either side of Toshiro's face and placed their lips together, and Toshiro's hands came up, grabbing Gin's in a weak attempt to pull them off, blushing madly. Gin wasn't really kissing him, just had their lips together, waiting for Toshiro to relax a little, and get used to this and after a few minutes of squirming and blushing, he looked to Gin, eyes still a little wide, and Gin started moving his lips slowly. Toshiro was hesitant, not sure how to go about this, so he just copied Gin as well as he could, hands relaxing against Gin's as their lips danced, pressing gently against one another's.

After a few minutes, Gin pulled back, smirking and Toshiro looked down, panting slightly and face beyond red like he might burst with embarrassment.

Gin smiled, and pulled Toshiro close, and Toshiro was just limp and relaxed in Gin's grip, even if his face was bright, his eyes were half lidded, and he was embarrassed, just thinking, but that had felt amazing. Toshiro had never felt so cared about in his life, then he did when Gin put their lips together. Gin had went slow, silently taught him what to do, and he liked that. Gin was patient with him it seemed, even if it had taken him a while to understand.

_Today, I kissed a stranger._


	7. Skinnay Dippin' Wit A Stranga

**I am really sorry for the delay in this... I've just been going through a lot... My cousin being in a car crash and passing away and all... And then missing like 3 weeks of school being in the hospital back and forth with her and then trying to catch up... So I'm going to try and get back to this... Thank you for your understanding and I really apologize for not updating...**

"Gosh Gin, that smells so good..." Toshiro looked to him, curled in his chair. They were both in the kitchen, Toshiro with his knees to his chest in a chair, his milk infront of him untouched.

"Thank ya Diaya." He smirked. "Et's onlay French toast." Gin wore his usual smile, along with a lavender robe he seemed to really like, Toshiro noticed.

"I don't think I've ever had French toast. Did you buy it especially from France?" Toshiro blinked.

Gin chuckled. "Naw Diaya. Et's just how da French make their toast in da mornin' instead of a toasta. I dun need no special bread from France or nothin', just da recipe."

Toshiro nodded, wiggling his toes until his light blue, cotton socks. "Oh..." He looked around, and looked at his milk and took a sip of it, holding the large cup with his two small hands.

Gin glanced back at him, and smiled. _Damn, he is so freakin' cute... _ He thought to himself, with a smirk.

"So what are we going to do today Gin?"

"Hmmmm." Gin thought to himself, and looked up. "Dere's a pond not too far away behind us. We culd walk up dere and swin sum if ya want ta. Et's surrounded by sukara trees so et's plentay perty."

Toshiro blinked. "That sounds fun...Is it a clean pond?"

"Clear as day." Gin smiled. "I ain't neva seen a pond so clean in mah life, and it's big, but just a pond. Like a big pool or wata in da middle of da forest, and et's got lots of pink petals in et and all."

Toshiro nodded. "I like that idea.. What am I going to wear? I don't have any swim trunks here...:

Gin blinked. "Well whenever I go I normally go naked..."

Toshiro blushed dark, glancing away. "Oh..."

Gin turned to him, "Dun worray Diaya, I'll wear clothes if ya want meh ta. I was just sayin'..."

Toshiro glanced to him, and sighed. "...Do you want me to go naked?"

Gin blinked. "...I wouldn't mind et..." Gin said, knowing he'd enjoy it more than anything, but he wasn't going to come out and say that. He knew it would make Toshiro very uncomfortable.

Toshiro blushed, and sighed, laying his face on the table and debating, as Gin plated the French toast. He drenched his own in maple syrup and cinnamon, and brought those items to the table also, letting Toshiro try them if he pleased. They ate mostly in silence, Toshiro thinking.

"...Fine."

Gin looked up. "Fine what?"

"...I'll swim naked, but only if you do to."

Gin blinked, then nodded. "'Kay. Fine by me."

Toshiro blushed, and went back to eating, looking down. His cheeks were bright, just with the image of Gin naked now stuck in his mind, and the fact that the water was almost clear bothered Toshiro more. Gin could watch everything he did, see everything.

The morning went by slow, as Gin made a picnic basket and collected a few things for the short hike and swim. Toshiro helped here and there, and got changed into some jeans that Gin had gotten him a one of Gin's shirts. He was blushing dark, afraid of what would come later.

_Calm down Toshiro. You've fought giant murderous creatures, one naked man shouldn't bother you so much. God.._ The chibi captain thought to himself, sighing. _Just do it. Just do it, and don't think about it. If he stares, ignore it._ Toshiro told himself, then he froze. _B-but... What if he tries to to me? ...Should I touch him back or ask him to stop? ….I don't know..._

Toshiro was lost in thought, and didn't even realize when Gin just picked him up and put him on his back. Gin just smiled as he ducked out of the back door and across the large yard and into the trees. He kept walking and walking, until he finally got to the small, natural pool of water and sat Toshiro down.

"Diaya, we're here." He said, looking to Toshiro who did nothing but stare into space, and he tilted his head. "Diaya? Ya in dere?" He gently poked Toshiro, who didn't respond. He leaned down, and kissed him and Toshiro's eyes went wide, not expecting that, but he kissed back slowly, blushing furiously, before pulling back.

"Gin... What are you going?"

"Tryin' ta get yer attention. Ya were starin' inta space."

"Oh... So when are we leaving for the pond?" Toshiro looked up at him.

"...Diaya, we're alreaday here."

"WHAT?" Toshiro's eyes went wide and he looked around. "...How did I get here?"

"I carried ya since ya were still so out of et."

Toshiro blinked. "Oh..." He sighed, looking around and he looked to the pond. It was large, and the sun was glimmering off of it. It was surrounded by large Cherry Blossom trees, that were in full blood, and many petals were floating ontop of the water. Gin hadn't lied about it being clear either, you could easily see the bottom, like pool water. It was beautiful, and Toshiro couldn't help but stare for a moment. "Gin... This is amazing..."

Gin smiled, and nodded, pulling his shirt off. "I know et is. And et's supa warm ta." He smiled.

Toshiro looked to him and blushed, glancing away, and taking a deep breath before starting to slowly remove his own shirt. "I can't believe I'm about to do this..."

"Wut? Go skinnay dippin' wit yer husband?" Gin blinked, undoing the belt of his pants.

Toshiro blushed more, turned away from him and gave a quick nod.

"Diaya, are ya afraid I'm goin' ta do stuff ta ya?"

"I..." Toshiro trailed off. He obviously was.

Gin frowned and walked over, picking him up gently, placing their foreheads together. "Diaya, I ain't gonna do nothin' ya dun want meh ta."

"Gin... I..." Toshiro sighed, his eyes looking down, then back up. "But.. I don't know what I want you to do..."

Gin tilted his head. "Well, yer fine wit me kissin' ya and huggin' ya... I mean, if ya want meh to try anythin' more, ya can just tell meh.. And if ya want meh ta stop doin' sumthin', then just tell meh, one again."

Toshiro looked at him. "...Okay..." He took a deep breath. "...So, can we go swimming now?" Gin nodded, and set Toshiro down, and Gin went back to undressing, confidently, like he didn't mind if Toshiro saw it all or not. Toshiro was slower undoing his belt, his hands shaky, and Gin as already in his boxers by the time Toshiro got his pants unzipped.

"Diaya, do ya need help? Yer shakin', are ya cold?"

"N-no..." Toshiro sighed. "I'm nervous..."

Gin pouted. "Diaya, ya dun need ta be..." He kneeled down, and Toshiro realized Gin was already naked. He looked at the older man, admiring him. He was pale, with long limbs and a skinny figure. He was very boney, and his member was very large compared to Toshiro, who suddenly was afraid to even take his pants off. He didn't want Gin to make fun or him for being smaller or anything.

Gin blinked. "...Diaya, watcha lookin' at?"

Toshiro's eyes went wide, realizing he had been staring at Gin's length, and he looked away quickly. "N-nothing!"

Gin blinked. "..." He looked himself over. "...Were ya lookin' at mah-"

"Don't say it!" Toshiro put a hand over his mouth, embarrassed and he looked away as Gin chuckled and kissed his hand, moving it.

"Penis." Gin chuckled as Toshiro went redder, trying to get away now.

"I told you not to say it Gin!"

"Ya have one ta Diaya." Gin smirked, leaning in and kissing his cheek. "Calm down."

"Gin..." Toshiro looked at him, flushed and laid his head on his shoulder. "...Just take them off for me..."

Gin blinked, then gave a little nod and helped Toshiro out of his pants, and did all the work on his boxers since Toshiro just kept his eyes closed and kept still. Gin looked him over, Toshiro being quiet skinny. He was small, and skinny, that was basically the best way to describe him. He was more on the tan side, with skinny hands and feet. He wasn't large, member wise, but Gin didn't mind, since he was the seme.

"You're still beautiful Diaya..."

Toshiro blushed darker, if that's possible and opened his eyes, looking at Gin. "I-I am?"

"Yes, ya are.

Toshiro looked away. "Are you sure you're looking at me? I really don't think we're seeing the same thing.."

Gin rolled his eyes and leaned in, kissing Toshiro who blushed, and refused at first, but then gave in, wrapping his arms around Gin's neck as Gin trailed his hands down his back and onto his hips and he shuddered.

"G-Gin..." He muttered into the kiss, pulling back and looking at him. "...That feels good..."

Gin smiled, and he leaned in, kissing Toshiro's neck and he tilted his head back, biting his lip. "Gin~" He let out, in a small moaning sound and he blushed dark. He wasn't sure if he should tell Gin to stop, or tell him to never stop. It felt so good, but he was so scared at the same time.

Gin smirked, pulling back, then he glanced down. "Mah, mah, Diaya, someone gets turned on easily..." Toshiro blushed, looking down at his erection and his hand covered his mouth in embarrassment, and Gin chuckled, and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Ya betta hope dat wata is cold..."

Toshiro looked away, not sure what to say. He hadn't even realized that was happening to him, but here he was, wanting more, but too embarrassed to say anything. "...Can we please just go swimming?"

Gin smirked. "I guess so Diaya. If ya can swim wit dat thang." Gin snickered, jumping in the water, and Toshiro sighed, and got in behind.

_ Today, I skinny dipped with a stranger._


End file.
